Misunderstandings
by They Call Me Aunt Sookie
Summary: Misunderstandings change everything. They destroy everything in seconds and turn worlds upside down....Cupcake Warning, Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

Not mine, as much as I wish they were

*~*

I started at that stupid box that contained the fourth stupid test. Shit. I glanced at the last three and glared. Positive. I ripped open the last box and did my business. I sat on the floor with my back against the door counting off the minutes. I must have fallen asleep leaning against the door, I jumped up and grabbed the test. Positive. Damnit! I had to do the right thing, no matter how much I didn't want to face him. I stared at the test for several more minutes and sighed. I jerked open the door and went to get dressed. I pulled on some old sweat pants and a t-shirt. I shoved my feet into some flip flops and started down to my car. What was I going to tell him?

*~*

I'd followed Stephanie to Morelli's and then returned to her apartment. I let myself in and shook my head at the hamster. A hamster. I paced back in forth and stuck my hand in my pocket just to make sure. I took out the box and opened it; the ring twinkled back at me. The ring and matching band had twenty-five ¾ round diamonds and a five carat round diamond in the center. I smiled softly and tucked it back in my pocket. I ran my hands over my face and went into her bathroom to throw some water on it.

I froze. Four positive pregnancy tests lined up on her bathroom sink. She was pregnant, and she'd driven over to tell Morelli. Fuck. I was too late. She was going to tell him she was pregnant and they'd get married and be that damned 'Burg family she was always bitching about.

I flipped open my phone and punched my speed dial, Tank answered on the first ring. "You're in charge, I'm moving to Miami."

"Give Stephanie the research job again," I groaned. "She's going to need it, least if Morelli will let her have it."

"Get me a flight, tonight." I flipped it shut and went to my car. I had packing to do.

*~*

I know this was short but I'm just trying to start it off with a little teaser. This is my first Stephanie Plum fic soooo Hopefully –fingers crossed- it'll be okay. Reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thank you in advance!!! In case it's not clear, the first POV is Steph and the second is Ranger. I have the next chapter almost ready to go. So some reviews and I'll get it posted!!


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing! Thank You Very Very Much To ALL My Reviewers!!!

*~*

I drove over to Joe's and parked in front of the house. I sat in my car, gripping the steering wheel, giving myself a mental pep talk. I got out and squared my shoulders. I could do this. It wouldn't be that hard right? Just tell him and it would all be over with. I walked up the steps and knocked. I heard Joe's voice say something and a female voice reply. Wait, female? Joe was here, with another woman. Just perfect! My shoulders slumped a little and my courage started to disappear.

Joe opened the door and sent me a winning smile. "Hey Cupcake, I wasn't expecting you."

Terry Gilman stepped out into view and sent me a smirk. "Yeah, I figured that." I said, gesturing to Terry. "Joe, we need to talk."

He frowned slightly. "Come on Cupcake, can't this wait?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Terry nodded. "I think it can wait."

I sneered in her direction. "No, Joe, this cannot wait. So, unless you want Terry to hear this, we might want to go somewhere else."

Joe shrugged. "Anything you can tell me, you can say in front of her."

I sighed and shrugged too. "Okay." I took a few more deep breaths. "Joe, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Joe and Terry yelled simultaneously.

"You're pregnant, Cupcake? For real?" I nodded. "This is great, Cupcake. We have to start planning a wedding. We'll need to get this over with fast before you're so big you can't fit into a gown. How long do you think until you'll start to show? We'll need enough time for my mother to send out invitations and get all the details handled."

Terry stood there glaring at me with all the hate she could muster. I glared back and then smiled sadly at Joe. "No, Morelli, we don't need to plan a wedding."

He stopped in mid-sentence and turned slowly to fully look at me. He shook his head in disbelief. "What? Of course we have to plan a wedding."

"No, we don't. We're not getting married."

He smiled at me. "Now Cupcake, I know you're not exactly thrilled about being a housewife but it will be fun. I promise."

I laughed. "Fun? That's rich, Joe. But that's not the reason." He looked at me puzzled and I sighed again. "The baby isn't yours, Joe."

He looked at me and I thought his head was going to start rotating on his neck. His eyes turned dark black and his fists curled into tight balls. "Manoso."

I nodded and started to speak but Terry cut in. "How could you do that to Joe, Stephanie? After all he's put up with you. You choose street trash, over Joe Morelli? Tsk. Tsk. You really need some class. Why don't you take your bastard child and leave?"

I whirled around to glare at her and I saw red. I launched at her and took us both to the ground, kicking and scratching. I slapped her hard across the face and Joe pulled me up by my waist. I shoved off him and stopped at the door. I searched the room for Bob and grabbed his leash. "Come on, Bob. We're going for a ride." He galloped across the room to me and wagged his tail happily. "Goodbye Joe."

I slammed the door for good measure and walked Bob to the car. I opened the backseat and he hopped in. I walked around the driver's side and rammed behind the wheel to head for home. We made it to my apartment and into the elevator. I opened my door and the faint smell of Ranger's shower gel hit my nose. I smiled to myself. Ranger. My blood pressure started to rise and I tried to calm my self down, getting excited and panic again wouldn't be good for my kid. My kid. My son or daughter. Ranger and my son or daughter. Holy cow! I put a hand on my still flat stomach. I could do this. I had to do this. All I had to do was call Ranger and have him come over here and just blurt it out. I flipped open my phone and punched his number.

"We're sorry but the number you have dialed has been disconnected." I frowned at my cell phone and tried again only to get the same message. I blew out a frustrated sigh and called Tank.

"Yo." He answered.

"Tank, I'm trying to call Ranger but it keeps telling me his number is disconnected."

There was a stretch of silence before tank spoke again. "Ranger called me thirty minutes ago and told me to disconnect his phone and get him a plane ticket to Miami. He said he was relocating and to give you the research job if Morelli would let you have it."

What Tank had said sunk in. "Relocating? Like permanently moving to Miami?"

"Yeah, Steph. He didn't tell you himself?"

"No. I haven't heard from him all day." I took a deep breath. "Tank, I really need your help. Can you come over?"

"Uh, Yeah. I'll be there in fifteen." He hung up.

I tossed my phone on my coffee table and went into my bathroom. I tossed the four tests in the trash with the boxes and washed my face. I went into my bedroom and changed into a pair of red shorts and a ribbed tank top. I went into the kitchen and opened my almost empty refrigerator, beer, olives, a few grapes and a pizza with mold on it. I shut the door and dropped the grapes in Rex's bowl. I set two bowls on the floor next to the counter and filled one with dog food I'd found in my cabinet and filled the other bowl with water. I flopped onto the couch and Bob settled at my feet. I flipped through the channels on the television and jumped when someone knocked on the door.

I yelled it was open and Tank stepped in to glare at me. "Why is your door unlocked?"

I shrugged. "No point in locking it. Everyone just comes in anyway, so what's the point?"

Tank shook his head and then fixed me with a serious stare. "What do you need help with?"

I fidgeted with the hem of my shorts for a few seconds. "I'm pregnant."

"Did you tell Morelli yet?" Tank sat down next to me on the couch.

I nodded. "So, when's the wedding?" He joked.

I laughed softly. "There is no wedding." He opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop him. "The baby isn't Morelli's. It's Ranger's."

*~*

I boarded the plane and settled back into my first class seat. I unclipped my phone from my belt and dialed Tank. His phone went straight to voicemail and I flipped it shut, growling a curse. I re-clipped it and fastened my seatbelt. I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted my short nap.

I opened my eyes to find a petite brunette standing in the aisle, looking at me nervously.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was thick with a southern accent. "I think you're in my seat."

I blinked at her and she showed me her ticket. I unfastened my seatbelt and slid over to the window seat. She thanked me and sat down. I refastened my seatbelt and began to relax again. I heard the woman blow out a frustrated sigh and felt her throw down the belt.

She touched me lightly on the shoulder and my eyes snapped open. She shrunk back slightly and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry again, but I can't get this belt to fasten. This is my first time on a plane; could you possibly help me with it?"

I nodded and clicked it shut for her. She laughed softly and shook her head. "Thank you. You made that look so easy and here I was struggling for at least five minutes."

She settled back into the seat and I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Her dark brown hair was layered with light brown highlights and framed her oval face. She had light blue eyes; her breasts had to have cost someone a lot of money and were far too big for her small frame.

She fidgeted and squirmed in her seat. "Do you think we'll take off soon? The more I sit here, the more nervous I get."

"Another five minutes." I answered, without turning to look at her she reminded me a lot of Stephanie. My Babe, who was now planning a wedding with Morelli, she couldn't sit still for longer than five minutes either. The plane started down the run way for take off and the woman grabbed my hand. She gripped it tightly until we were safely in the air and quickly released it when she realized what she was doing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just seem to be bothering you something awful." She laughed brightly. I fixed her with a blank stare and she turned to study me. "Army?"

I nodded once. "My late husband was in the Army. He was in Iraq on his second deployment when he was killed."

I sighed. I wasn't going to get any peace on this flight.

*~*

Soooo…There's the 2nd chapter. The Joe part gave me a bit of trouble and Ranger on the plane. I hope I didn't make him to out of character. I apologize for any mistakes. I've never been on a plane so I just kinda made it up; hopefully it was kind of close. Reviews = Love = Quick Updates =More Chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced up at Tank, who had shock written all over his face. "Does he know?"

I shook my head. "I was trying to call him to ask him to come over here, but you know how that went."

Tank nodded and started to pace. "Ranger had to have left for a reason. I'm going to call the guys in the control room and see where Ranger went after he left the office."

Tank opened his phone and dialed the guys. I settled back onto the couch and daydreamed listening to the drone of his voice. I'll have to stop bounty hunting, when Ranger finds out he'll lock me in a safe house and throw away the key. Then what would I do for money? I could do research for Ranger, if he let me work. He flipped his phone shut and looked at me. "He left the office and came here. Then he followed you to Morelli's and came back here. I think I know what happened, Steph."

I looked him expectantly. "Well? What do you think happened?"

"Did you take some home pregnancy tests?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Where did you leave them?"

"I left them on the sink." Then it hit me. Ranger had seen the tests and he'd seen me go to Morelli's. I looked up at Tank. "He must have seen the tests and he knew I went to Morelli's. I'll bet you anything he thinks I went over the tell Morelli I was pregnant; and I bet he thinks the baby is Morelli's too."

Tank nodded. "I think so too. What do you want to do, Bombshell?"

"I want Ranger to know that this is his baby, Tank. I need to talk to him."

"I don't have his number, Bomber. He was going to call me when he got everything set up."

I sighed. "So, I'll just have to wait." I could wait. Maybe.

"Let's go get you something to eat. You have a reason to eat all the time now. How about Pino's?" I grinned at Tank and jumped up to grab my coat.

We trudged downstairs and I slid into the passenger's side of the Rangeman SUV. We parked across the street from the door and slid out. Tank beeped it locked and escorted me across the street and inside.

The volume level dropped when we entered and I realized why.

"Hello, Cupcake."

*~*

By the time my plane landed in Miami I knew almost everything about Bridget. She had had four martinis and she talked constantly. Her birthday, her full name, her favorite food, favorite color, favorite animal and favorite flavor of ice cream. She liked exercise and her size 34 double D's had been from her husband's life insurance policy. She was from Virginia and was relocating to Miami. I had learned so much about this woman I was getting a headache.

"You know, you're quite handsome and that watch looks right expensive." Bridget batted her eyelashes at me and trailed her finger tips up my arm. "I bet you've had lots of experience." Her voice was husky.

I took her hand and placed it back in her lap. She was beginning to annoy me. She 'humphed' and sat back in her seat. "You're from Miami right?" I nodded. "Have you ever heard of Rangeman Enterprises?"

I cut my eyes at her and nodded again. "I have."

"That's where I'm going to be working, if you ever want to stop by." I shook my head in disbelief. This woman, who talked entirely too much, was going to be working in my building.

I turned and gave her a blank look. "What were you hired to do at Rangeman?"

"I'll be helping the guy they already have, I think his name was Silvio, do some research." I groaned silently to myself. She looked at me curiously and continued, "They said the owner of the company is always in New Jersey so we don't really have anything to worry about."

"You were misinformed. I'm Ranger Manoso, owner of Rangeman Enterprises." She gaped at me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I mean, I didn't know it was you, sir. I'm not fired am I?"

I shook my head and the corners of my mouth quirked up. "No, you're not on the clock yet."

The rest of the flight she sat silently, casting glances in my direction. The pilot announced that we were landing and the seatbelt light flashed on. We landed, exited the plane and collected our bags. I saw Marco, the man I'd put in charge of Miami, wave at me and looked back towards Bridget, who was trying unsuccessfully to hail a cab. I shook my head. I was going to regret this, but she was an employee. I'd do the same thing for Stephanie right? I gave Marco my bags and walked over. "Do you need a ride?"

She gave me a bright smile and picked up her bag. "Oh thank you, Mr. Manoso. I really appreciate it."

We headed back to follow Marco to the car. "Where are you staying?"

"They have an apartment for me in the building, if that's okay with you, I mean. I could find somewhere else if you wanted."

I shook my head. Marco grinned when we reached him. "Who is this young lady?"

Bridget grinned and I introduced her. "This is Bridget Williamson. I believe you hired her to help Silvio with research?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I knew she was flying in today but didn't know what time." He shook hands with Bridget. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Williamson."

"You too, sir. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." She batted her lashes at him and he gave her a goofy grin.

"Marco, Marco Sanchez. Let's get you two to your new home." The three of us quickly reached the car and shoved our bags into the truck. I motioned for Marco to take the passenger seat and angled into the driver's seat. I pulled out of the airport and into traffic, headed for Rangeman.

*~*

Sooooo…..Tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Scrap it? Continue it? Love and Criticism accepted! Thank you SO MUCH to those of you who reviewed my last chapter!!! It encourages me to continue! The timeline for this is kinda Steph went to Morelli's around 3PM then Ranger left around 5 and is in Miami around like 7 or 8. I'm not completely sure how long it takes to fly from New Jersey to Florida.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Joe." I inched closer to Tank and he put a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Where's Manoso? No, wait, let me guess. I was right. He didn't want you, threw you away like a whore. I wanted to marry you, Cupcake."

I felt Tank tense and put a hand on his chest. "Relax." I turned to Joe and stood with my hands on my hips. "Look, Morelli. This isn't your baby. So, if you cannot be civil, we have no reason to speak to each other; besides isn't Terri waiting for you?"

I gestured to a table across the room where she was glaring at us. She grabbed her purse and came to stand next to Joe. "Well, well, well. What are you doing here, Stephanie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, there's this thing called food and I kind of need it to survive. So if you'll excuse us."

I went to push past her and she blocked my way. "I'd be careful if I were you. You wouldn't want to piss off the wrong people."

I heard Tank snort behind me. "Like you?" He leaned down so that he was almost an inch from her face. "I think you and Joe better leave, before you make a threat you can't cash."

Tank put a hand on her shoulder and Joe's then gave them a small push towards the door. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the four of us. Joe put his arm around Terri and left. Tank and I made our way to an open booth at the back of the room. I slid in and he sat across from me. I could still feel everyone staring at me and I was sure my mother's phone was ringing off the hook.

A new waitress, one I'd never seen before, came over to our booth. "Are you two ready to order?"

Tank nodded. "Bring us two baked manicotti marinaras, a Coke, and a beer."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for back there."

He grinned. "Anytime, but I have another reason for dinner, too." He produced a manila folder and slid it across the table to me.

I glanced up at him and flipped it open. Staring back at me from the page was a candid shot of a man. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue and white plaid button up, blue jeans and a ragged baseball cap. He was leaning against the side of a jacked up black truck, grinning at the man next to him. "Who is this? FTA?"

Tank shook his head. "I guess you could say he's your body guard. Permanently."

I slid the folder to the side as the waitress brought our drinks. "Your food will be up soon." I smiled and thanked her.

"What do you mean, "My bodyguard"?" I asked, making air quotes around 'bodyguard'.

"Ranger hired him before he left. He talks, a lot, so Ranger picked him for you. He just wants you to be safe and this way you will always have a ride." Tank was watching me closely, studying my reaction.

"Ranger hired a personal bodyguard for me?" Tank nodded. "He thinks I need a bodyguard? That I'm not smart enough to take care of myself?"

Tank shook his head quickly. "No, he wanted you to have someone available to help you at anytime. Someone with a car and skills with a gun. Besides you will need a bodyguard now, especially if you are going to do field for work a few more months."

I chewed my lip. "I've been trying to decide that. I know I can't chase skips and take falls and hits like I do now. I might miscarry and I really don't want that." I paused and Tank nodded. "But I don't really want to be cooped up in an office all day."

The waitress reappeared with our food; she sat the plate in front of me and then one in front of Tank. "You need anything just yell."

Tank speared a piece of manicotti and popped it in his mouth. "Steph, I know you don't want a bodyguard, but you need one. Word will get out that that is Ranger's baby and something bad might happen. You have your bodyguard to protect you."

I didn't really want a bodyguard, but I didn't want to take the chance of anything bad happening either. I'd always have a new shiny car to ride in AND somebody who could help me with captures. Lula was great, sometimes, but she wasn't Ranger or a Merry Man. I shoved a piece of manicotti in my mouth and nodded. "Okay. I'll take him."

*~*

I threw my bag in my closet and resisted the urge to kick the door. Within an hour of landing in Miami, I received a phone call from Uncle Sam. I sat down on the edge of the bed and scrubbed my hands over my face. I could hear Bridget talking in the next room and sighed again. This was going to be hell, pure hell. Marcus had messed up in hiring and there were no apartments left. The penthouse had an extra bedroom and I reluctantly gave in. I toed off my boots and stretched back on the bed. I turned my head and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 10:45PM. I had a flight to DC at 7:30AM for my orders.

I gave a small sigh. What a day. What a shit of a day. My thoughts drifted a couple hundred miles away to a curly haired brunette with blue eyes. She was pregnant with another mans baby, but damn it I couldn't be mad at her. I couldn't get her off my mind, but I had to. I had to focus on the mission at hand and ignore the fact that Morelli had, at this moment, cornered my Babe into a life she never wanted. I stood and made sure my bedroom door was locked, and then pulled back the bed covers. I picked up my phone and hit speed dial 1. He answered on the second ring. "Tank, I'll be offline until further notice. In the wind."

*~*

Bridget says she's sorry! And I'm sorry for the long wait! Real life hasn't been kind to writing at the moment. Really short but the next chapter is almost ready, sooo you know the drill. Reviews=Love=Updates!!! && I'll tell you a secret…this is a Babe HEA!


	5. Chapter 5

I hate to switch up POV's so much buuuut this was the only way I could think of to make this work.

*~*

**Tanks POV**

"Tank, I'll be offline until further notice. In the wind." Shit! I needed to tell him. I wanted to tell him, he had a right to know that he was going to be a father.

"Ranger, you have to come home. Home to Trenton." I told him.

"Why?" His voice was strained, not usually the tone he used with me.

"Stephanie, she needs you man." I heard him sigh.

"She has Morelli." And he was gone. I stared at the phone in my hand and hit the redial button. His phone went straight to voicemail. Shit.

*~*

I rolled over and knocked my alarm clock in the floor to silence it. I groaned and huffed out of bed, shedding clothes as I went. When Tank dropped me off last night, I told him I would be in early, early was a bad thing. I'm not a morning person, never have been, never will. I did my business and hopped out of the shower feeling a little more awake. I rummaged through my closet and found an older Rangeman uniform. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and covered it with Ranger's SEAL hat. I dropped a grape in Rex's bowl and clicked a leash to Bob's collar. I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car. My 2006 Ford Focus. I had found the car on EBay for only 6,000. No rust, no weird stains on the carpet and it ran reliably.

I dropped Bob off at my parents and motored off to Rangeman. I fobbed my way into the garage and parked. I did a quick check in the mirror and added another coat of mascara. I really didn't like meeting new people. I sighed and slid out of the car. I took the elevator to the 5th floor and went straight to Tanks office. I nodded and he yelled for me to enter.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey Steph, have a seat and I'll get Jesse in for you."

I plopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and Tank left to get my new bodyguard.

I jumped when the door opened and stood to greet them. Tank entered and a much shorter man followed behind him. He was about the same height as me, give or take an inch, short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had about the same amount of muscles as Ranger, thick biceps and broad shoulders. He wore blue jeans and a black Rangeman shirt with some worn camouflage hunting boots. He extended his hand. "Jesse James Williamson."

"Jesse James?" He nodded and grinned. I grinned back, unable to stop myself. His voice had a deep, smooth, southern drawl. His grin was contagious. "Stephanie Plum."

"I hear I'm going to be your bodyguard."

I nodded. "That's what I was told."

Tank picked up a stack of files off his desk and handed them to me. "Connie gave these to me to give to you."

I thanked him and went to my cubicle with Jesse following me close behind. I sat down and started the computer. "You can probably grab a chair out of the Comm Room."

He nodded and rolled a chair next to mine. "So what are we doing?"

"I'm going to run some searches on a few of these FTAs."

I ran searches on the first three folders and stretched. Jesse had been sitting, watching me. "You do a lot of searches?"

I nodded. "Mostly I do searches for Rangeman, but sometimes I do my skips."

I shut down the computer and tucked my files in my shoulder bag. We waved goodbye to Lester and Bobby in the Comm Room and took the elevator to the parking garage. I yanked open the drivers door and Jesse hesitantly opened the passenger side. "I figured I'd drive the first day, I guessed you aren't from Jersey."

He smiled and we both got in. "You're right. Virginia. How about you?"

"I've lived in Jersey my whole life, right here in Trenton. My parents still live in the 'Burg."

"That's nice. You been bounty hunting long?" He pulled a hat out of his back pocket and pulled it low down over his eyes.

I shrugged. "A couple of years."

He nodded. "This is my first. I ain't never been a bounty hunter before. Tank gave me a run through and all."

I laughed slightly. "Well, if I can be a bounty hunter, you can definitely be a bounty hunter."

I pulled up in front of the Bonds Office and hopped out. Jesse followed close behind. He stood by the door and waited.

"Who's he?" Lula asked from her place on the couch, giving Jesse a once over.

"I'm her bodyguard and her new partner." Jesse tipped his hat back on his head to uncover his eyes.

Lula stood, hands on hips and huffed. "I'm her partner."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Lula glared at him. "I'm the best partner she got. I can partner your ass off."

I rolled my eyes and gave Connie my body receipt for Julie Marquez from yesterday.

"Where'd you find him? Is he one of Ranger's?" Connie asked as she wrote my check.

I nodded. "Ranger hired him for me. My own personal 'bodyguard'." I made air quotes.

"How do you get all the guys?" Connie shook her head at me.

"It's a curse." I turned and started for the door, but Lula blocked my way.

"I'm your partner. I'm coming with you."

I chewed my lip. I liked Lula, but she was barely above me in bounty hunter skills. "We're not really doing anything today. I'm just going to show Jesse around Trenton." I lied.

Lula humphed and stalked over to the couch. She grabbed her purse and stormed out the door.

I glanced and Connie, we shrugged. Jesse and I hopped in my car and I flipped through my first file. "Joseph Contrelli shouldn't be to hard. He lives in the 'Burg."

Jesse raised a brow at me. "The 'Burg?"

I nodded. "It's a family section of Trenton. Mostly blue-collar."

He smiled. "Let's go then."

I navigated my way through the streets I'd known since childhood and stopped in front of a brick house with a well manicured lawn. I shoved my car in park and stuffed my cuffs in my pocket. Jesse adjusted his hat and checked the clip in his gun.

"Just in case." He smirked at me and shoved open his door. I shook my head and climbed out after him. "I'll go around back and you can take the front door."

"Okay." I started for the door and watched Jesse sneak around the house. I ascended the steps and knocked. A short olive skinned woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She kept her security chain in place and peeked out at me around the door.

"Yes. I'm looking for Joseph, is he home?"

She shook her head. "He's not here. He didn't come home last night. I don't know where he is."

I handed her my card and jumped when I heard a yell and then a gunshot. Shit.

*~*

Hello! I'm still here. Reality hasn't been friendly to my writing lol. Remodeling a house is hard! Lol And since I took a tumble down a flight of stairs and was banished to bed, I finished up this chapter for yawl! My pain is your gain lol. Reviews are much loved!!!! Mistakes are all mine and I apologize for them!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N All mistakes and grammar errors are mine and mine alone.

*~*

I heard another shot and rushed around to the back of the house. I heard the yelling before I got there. I saw Jesse standing, holding his gun on Joseph Contrelli. There was blood seeping through his pants leg, Joseph was rolling around on the ground, holding his leg to his chest as blood seeped from a wound on his leg.

Jesse saw me and shrugged. "He shot me first."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my ringing phone. It was Tank. I grimaced and turned off the ringer.

"Not somebody you want to talk to?" Jesse asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Tank. He is going to flip." I replied and Jesse began to laugh.

I sighed and strained my ears for sirens. "The cops are probably already on their way."

Jesse put his gun at the small of his back. "I could hear the sirens. You want to cuff him?"

I shrugged. "Do we need to? He doesn't look like he's going anywhere."

Joseph was still on the ground holding his wounded leg. "Fuck both of you." He said through gritted teeth.

Jesse grinned at me. "I think he likes us."

I rolled my eyes again and groaned as Joseph Morelli, Big Dog and Carl arrived. "Great." I muttered.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at me. "Problems?"

I nodded. "Ex boyfriend problems."

Big Dog reached us before the others and glanced at Jesse. "What did you do now?"

I narrowed my eyes. "_I _didn't do anything. You're going to need an ambulance though."

"Carl's already got one on the way. What happened?" He asked, gesturing toward Joseph.

"He's FTA. I sent Jesse around the back of the house and Joseph Contrelli shot him. Jesse shot back." Big Dog glanced at Jesse.

He shrugged. "He shot me first."

"Who are you?"

"Jesse James Williamson. Stephanie's new partner." I glared as Big Dog burst out laughing.

"Good luck, man. She goes through partner like she goes through cars." Carl said from behind us.

I narrowed my eyes and gave him my best 'Burg glare.

Jesse smiled and cut his eyes at me. "I think I've got pretty good chances."

I moved to stand beside Jesse as Morelli approached our group. He glanced down at me, understanding in his eyes. He tucked his head down next to my ear and whispered, "I think I'm going to need some support standing up, think I can lean on you a little?"

I nodded and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. His eyes were dancing with amusement as Morelli's frown deepened.

"What happened here?" Morelli snapped, pinning me with a glare.

"Well, this FTA shot my new partner and my partner shot him back."

"I didn't know Vinnie was hiring new people, looks like he'll have to hire another one since he's getting charged with assault with a deadly weapon." Morelli smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Justin let out a bark of laughter that shook us both. "I don't work for that moron. I work for Rangeman, Detective."

"Come on, Morelli. You and I both know if we took him into custody, Manoso would have him out of trouble in about an hour." Carl yelled over his shoulder as he led Joseph Contrelli to the ambulance waiting at the bottom of the driveway.

Morelli's mouth drew into a thin line and he put his fists on his hips. I'd seen that posture before, he was controlling his anger and it didn't look like he was doing a very good job.

Justin cleared his throat. "I hate to break up this party, but I'm still bleeding here so I'll be hopping along to a hospital."

He removed his arm from my shoulders and tipped his hat to Morelli, Carl and Big Dog. "Oh and don't worry, I'll be available for questioning." He limped away to my car.

I shook my head at him and wave to Carl and Big Dog.

*~*

Four hours and seven staples later, I was pulling into the garage at Rangeman. I had already prepared myself for the barrage of teasing and torment I would get when I got there. I got out and pulled Jesse's crutches from my backseat. I helped him stand and get balanced. He was remarkably good humored about the whole thing. If someone had shot me, I would be in a horrible mood, but not Jesse. He had teased me about Morelli the entire car ride to the hospital. The fortunately short ride to Rangeman was filled with questions about me.

"So how long have you worked here?" Jesse asked as we got in the elevator.

I shrugged. "Off and on for a few years. What did you do before you came to work here?"

I felt his mood change and he kept his gaze focused on his shoes. "I was in the Marines, did four tours in Iraq." He took a deep breath and looked over at me. His eyes were intense and were such a dark blue they almost looked black. "Finally got out about two months ago."

I chewed my lip and willed the elevator to go faster. "I'm sorry I asked."

He shrugged and gave me a small sad smile. "Shit happens." The elevator stopped and he shook his head as if to clear it. "Come on, let's get this over with."

I nodded in agreement. I stepped off the elevator and gulped. Tank was waiting for us and he was NOT happy.

*~*

A/N: Writers block and reality! Shew! Hopefully it wasn't too bad, I kind of rushed through this to give you something since I was feeling a little bad about not posting for so long! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy and give me a reason to go on! Thank you all in advance!


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to speak with both of you in my office." Tank turned swiftly and strode to his office. Jesse and I rushed to catch up.

We entered his office and I helped Jesse into a chair and took the chair next to him. Tank shut the door and moved to sit behind his desk. He looked at both of us and sighed.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked.

I gave a sheepish shrug and a small smile. "Bad reception?"

He glared at Jesse. "What were you thinking? She could have been hurt."

Jesse glared back. "I took care of it." He jabbed a finger in his own chest. "I took the bullet, not her. I did my job."

"We didn't know he was going to come out shooting, Tank. It should have been an easy takedown." I said, trying to help Jesse's case.

Tank shook his head at me. "I'm taking you off field work. You can't do this job in your condition."

I saw Jesse glance over at me, puzzled. I narrowed my eyes at Tank. "What do you mean I 'can't'? I need money, Tank."

Tank got up and crossed to my chair. "I need you safe. What happens if you get thrown or shoved? Shot? Kidnapped?"

I chewed my lip. "We don't even know for sure. I mean, I haven't been to the doctor."

"Bobby can check you, ya know, if you want. You don't have to worry about money, you have your desk job." He leaned against the corner of the desk. "In fact, I'm putting both of you on desk jobs."

I saw Jesse's eyes widen. "A desk job? What do you mean 'her condition'?"

Tank looked at me. "Do you want to tell him?"

I nodded. "The whole 'Burg will know by now, why not?" I shifted in my car to look at Jesse and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"And you were out chasing skips?" Jesse's mouth was a thin line. I nodded.

"But no more chasing. Just desk jobing. I guess that will make your job a little boring though."

Jesse shrugged. "I'd rather be bored and you be safe than out endangering your child."

I clapped my hands together and stood. "Okay boys, I'm going to do a few searches."

Jesse stood gingerly and grabbed his crutches. "I'll see you in the morning, okay Steph?"

"I want to talk to you alone, Jesse." Tank said.

I gave them both a finger wave and went to my cubicle. I ran a few searches that were in the inbox. I'd been working about ten minutes when I heard raised voices from the control room. I stopped working and listened.

"You could have gotten her shot." Lester said.

"Yeah, and she didn't, did she?" Jesse shot back.

"If you weren't so fucking trigger happy it wouldn't have happened. You need to do your job."

Their voices were getting louder and I could hear clearly. I snuck to the door and peeked around the door facing.

"You're telling me to do my job, Santos? What about you doing your job, huh? You say I'm trigger happy because I can shoot when I need to?" Jesse shoved Lester with the tip of his crutch.

"You're on dangerous ground, Williamson."

Jesse was face to chest with Lester. "Can't handle the truth?"

"I know the truth, Williamson. The truth is why you were court marshaled right?" Lester sneered at him.

"I was court marshaled saving your boss's life. But you couldn't do that for my brother, though, could you Lester?"

"It was a little kid, you son of a bitch. A little fucking kid, Williamson."

"So was mine. I did my job. So don't fucking tell me how to do my job until you can do yours. Maybe you should get out of the business, since you don't have the balls for it."

Lester lunged at Jesse, knocking over the two tables and the chairs with them. I rushed from my hiding place as Tank came charging out of his office and Vince, Ram and Woody came from the break room.

Lester had pinned Jesse and was landing punch after punch to Jesse's face and chest until Tank and Vince managed to pull Lester off.

"What the hell is going on?" Tank boomed, after shoving Lester into one of the chairs in front of the monitors.

Ram and Woody helped Jesse into one of the chairs that He and Lester had knocked over. "Nothing boss."

Lester muttered quietly. "Nothing."

Lester had blood running from his eyebrow and his lip. Jesse's eye was swollen, his lip and nose were bleeding and blood was starting to seep through his pants leg.

"The two of you are on report." Tank shook his head. "Somebody clean this mess up and get both of them to their rooms."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

Lester stood and shoved away from Vince's help. He stormed to the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

I took Jesse's left arm and Ram took his right. Jesse looked down at me and smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I try not to fight in the presence of a lady, Ram'll get me upstairs. Go on back to you work before you get blood on you."

I kissed his cheek and returned back to my cubicle. I chewed my lip, contemplating what I was about to do. It was an invasion of privacy, but I was curious. I took a deep breath, glanced around and cracked my knuckles. I typed Jesse's name into the search box and waited.

I printed my information and threw it in my bag. I logged off the computer and waved goodbye to Woody, who was now at the monitors.

I sped to my apartment and ran up the stairs. I shut and locked my door and set Jesse's information on my coffee table. I dropped a few grapes into Rex's cage and got a beer. I curled up on my couch and started to read. I already knew his full name, he was born in August of 1980 and grew up in Virginia. He was the seventh child, a twin brother, a set of triplet brothers and another set of twin sisters. He was divorced and had two kids, 5 and 7. There were pictures of him and a very young Ranger, candid pictures of him with his kids and ex-wife and several of him in uniform. He was arrested 5 times before he was 18. He had several assault charges before he joined the military. I sifted through a few more boring pages until I uncovered what I wanted. It was a newspaper clipping from a newspaper in Virginia.

_Two Virginia soldiers were killed in a roadside bombing in Iraq. Ryder Andrew Williamson and Trenton Kent were killed Saturday when a child detonated a bomb next to their convoy. His twin brother was with him in his last moments of life. Ryder Williamson is survived by his two children, Ryker and Ryan, and his wife, Bridget…_

I read the article as long as I could, until my tears blinded my vision. Tomorrow, I decided, I was going to ask Jesse a few questions.

*~*

A/N: Okay! So theres a little something. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I kind of rushed through this to give you a little something, Reviews are Love!! And I love them!!! Thanks in advance!!!


End file.
